Lucky Easter One-Shot
by Sqweebs
Summary: Konata, Kagami, and Tsukasa travel to Jerusalem during the final Passion Week before Jesus Christ's death and find their struggles intertwine with his final week alive. A religios Fan Fiction for Easter. If you aren't too big on relgion at all or Athiest I wouldn't reccomend this one, because it would only cause controversy. Enjoy!


**Happy Easter everyone! It's been a while! I'm still trying to figure something out with A Real Life Lucky Star, since I lost the files after I sent it to my beta, and all that stuff. This was a One-Shot that I had planned for Christmas, but I figured, it'd be better for Easter, so I saved it for now. Sorry for any non-religious or Atheist who would be "Offended" by this one shot, but I'm a religious guy, and I wanted to do something involving either the birth or death of Jesus Christ, so either don't read it, or don't say anything bad. Now I don't have much to say, so lets get this started, It won't be too long, since I don't have much time to write it, and also it won't be Beta'd, but that's ok, since I've gotten MUCH better at my Grammar, but you don't care for that. Story Time!**

**POV Konata:**

The Wind blew across the sands as a Camel that was led by a hooded figure stepped across a bank of sand, and was finally able to see her destination. Konata Izumi pulled down her hood as she finally saw the city of Jerusalem, knowing that finally she might be able to get some money.

Konata was a traveling merchant, who went around to the different cities trying to collect profit, but she was never successful. Then one day she had heard from a man that there was a booming profit for merchants in Jerusalem around the time because of Passover, and she decided to make her way there. The year was 30 AD, and only being 18, she struggled to survive. He mother had died when she was young, and she hardly ever saw her father, so she made her own start into the world by selling trinkets and Small bits of food, now she was a bit more successful, but never as much as she had hoped.

She made her way down to the city, and after making her way inside the gates decided it would be a good time to set up shop somewhere along the road so that passing visitors could buy some of the food or water that she had brought. She learned that many of the Jews that were coming into the city were there for Passover, and that they had long stretches to walk, and would enjoy a drink or some food.

After setting up shop, she sat down and got ready as few by few, she started to get more customers.

**POV Kagami and Tsukasa:**

"You can make it sis! We're almost there!" Kagami said to Tsukasa as she pushed her along as they finally neared Jerusalem.

Tsukasa had a terrible disease, one that would not be identified for over 300 years, but it was slowly killing her, and the farther she went, the weaker she became. Kagami, who was her twin sister, had been there for her the entire way, and heard from her mother back home all of the wonders that Jesus Christ had done for the world, and that he could heal anyone by only touching them. Kagami hoped that he could come to Tsukasa, and heal her sickness, and she finally had a glimpse of hope when she neared the city of Jerusalem.

"Sis... can we... stop for a break?" Tsukasa managed out through tired breaths.

"Yeah, I'll check us into an Inn if I can." Kagami responded as they fought the crowd inside the city.

Kagami then helped her sister inside the nearest inn she could find, sat her down, and then went up to ask for a room.

" Sir, please tell me you have a room." Kagami said, looking up at the taller man.

"Sorry kid, no vacancy, all full for passover." He said looking down at her.

"Oh please sir, my sister is dying! We need a room! I'll do anything!" she pleaded.

"Anything? What about that gold pendant you have there?" the man asked, pointing at the golden pendant that Kagami had around her neck, it was the one that her mother had given her for her birthday, that everyone chipped in to help buy.

"Fine, take it!" she said after pondering it for a moment, and the man showed the two their room.

It wasn't a special room, only having two straw beds in the middle, but it would do for the time being. Kagami knew she needed to get something to drink or she and her sister would die of thirst.

After stepping outside the hotel, she looked around trying to find a well in sight, but she couldn't find one around. She was about to give up hope when she saw a merchant stall across the way, and made her way over to it.

"Ma'am do you have water?" Kagami asked to the woman, who was actually Konata.

"Yes, I do, I have a pail full, or two cups full." Konata said, pointing to the pale of water she had set up after getting some water from a fresh well outside the city.

"Just two cups please." Kagami said paying a bit more of the money she had brought with her. The family was a fairly successful trade family, with plenty of money, but the sisters could only bring so much money, especially with all the costs of the doctors the family had brought in to check on Tsukasa.

Kagami thanked Konata and ran off to get to her sister before she got too thirsty.

**POV Konata:**

"Well that was a lively one" Konata said to herself before she looked down at all the different types of coins she had gotten from the different travelers. "Oh shoot, I forgot to exchange money, I don't have the right type of money if people want change."

With that she closed down the stall temporarily and set off to find where she could find some money changers. After a long search, she managed to find out that they were exchanging money at the Temple in the middle of the city, and so she got in line, and waited patiently for her chance.

Suddenly, she heard a crash from behind her and looked to see a man with long flowing hair down to his shoulders had overturned a table of one of the money changers, and then he flipped over one that was right next to where Konata stood.

"Is it not written, 'My house shall be called a house of prayer for all the nations'? But you have made it a den of robbers!" the man said yelling to all the people who watched, soon the Chief Priests came out of the temple and were starting to have an argument with him as they walked away from the temple.

"Who was that?" Konata asked a nearby person.

"That was Jesus of Nazareth, he came to the city for Passion week." the woman responded

"Oh, so that's why the city is so full of people." Konata said to herself before changing her money quickly and making her way back to the stall.

**POV Kagami:**

Over the next few days, Kagami had gone to multiple teachings led by Jesus, in hope to not only learn more about the Lord, but also in hope that she could get help for her sister, but every time she tried to get to him, she was pushed back by the crowd. One time she had even managed to grab on to his cloak in hope to pull on it and get his attention, but she was suddenly yanked back by the crowd, and she wasn't able to get his attention at all.

It was Friday already and she knew that by Monday her sister would die, and she didn't know what to do. If she couldn't get in contact with Jesus her sister would die.

Suddenly, there was a large commotion outside, and Kagami heard a lot of screaming and yelling, and went to investigate. When she got outside, she saw a huge crowd of people, and multiple Roman officers leading a man with a burlap sack on his head towards the Temple.

"What's going on?" asked a woman nearby

"I fear that they've taken Jesus and are planning to kill him!" the man responded.

"No!" Kagami shouted to herself, forcing her way to the temple, but she wasn't able to get very far, because of the Roman guards, and the large crowd pushing her to the sides of the courtyard they were in. "They can't kill him, I need him to help Tsukasa" Kagami said before sitting down and crying.

**POV Konata:**

Konata woke up to the sound of a large commotion outside, and went outside to see what was going on. She had expected another gathering to listen to Jesus teach more about God, but what she saw both astonished and scared her. Outside of the Inn that she was staying at, Jesus walked, bloodied and beaten with a piece of his side torn off, and blood running all over his body, carrying a cross that the Romans used for Crucifixion. He was forced to carry the cross outside the city gates, and up the mountain that faced the city, the same mountain she had been on when she first overlooked the city. She watched the entire time from a distance as they nailed his hands to the cross, and gave him the "Crown" of thorns as the Romans called it. Then he was hoisted up and placed there to die on the cross along with two others that were both on either side of him.

"Forgive them father! They know not what they do!" Jesus cried, making Konata tear up and start the long trek down to the city, she knew she wouldn't have been able to handle seeing what happened, she knew she would have just cried there, seeing how brutal and shameless the Romans had treated him.

Konata made her way back to the Temple in hope to pray, for Jesus, and for all the people who she knew needed the prayer. She was about to go into the temple before she heard the sound of someone sobbing from nearby, and turned to see Kagami Hiiragi sitting on the ground, crying behind one of the pillars.

"Hey, are you alright?" Konata asked, walking up to the girl and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No, my only hope of saving my sister is being killed right now." Kagami said as she continued to cry "I had fought so hard, and prayed so much that I would be able to save my sister, and when I finally made it here to find Jesus in hope that he could heal her, I was only too late."

"Oh, well I can help you out if you need any food or water." Konata said, helping the girl stand up. She had to help her, because she was still wobbling all over the place. As they started to walk away, Konata noticed dark clouds forming over the city, and the sounds of the priests from inside praying in a different language from what she knew, maybe Latin. She had almost helped the girl get the whole way to the steps when she heard a loud clanging noise from inside the temple, and when she turned around, she was amazed at the sight. The temple was cracking in half, and then the pieces started to crumble inwards, almost as if an earthquake had hit the one area in particular.

Konata then helped her get to the place where she had stored all of her merchandise, and pulled out the pale of water that she had before, and three loafs of bread. After gathering the food and water they made their way to the Inn where the sisters had stayed, and Konata helped with as much as she could.

**Sunday:**

Konata had set up shop in front of the Inn in hope to help keep the Hiiragi sister alive as long as she could, she had learned everything about the family, and how hard Kagami had worked to keep her sister alive. She was deep in thought when a loud cry was heard from across the street.

"He is risen!" a woman yelled to multiple men inside a building across the street. Then she explained how she had gone to the place where Jesus's tomb had been but when she went inside it was empty, but he had appeared before her. Then she and two of the men ran outside and ran down the street.

"What was that about?" Konata asked herself before Kagami appeared in the doorway.

"Konata!" she practically yelled, "we need help in here, Tsukasa is dieing!"

Konata rushed inside, and provided as much help as possible, keeping a cold towel handy to keep the girl cool, and any other tasks she could preform. They had paid for a doctor to help them, and he was there helping try to keep the girl alive, but after five hours of terrible and difficult work, the Doctor told the girls the bad news that Tsukasa wouldn't be able to make it, no matter what he did.

Kagami was heartbroken, and stayed next to her sisters bedside, crying the entire time

"Please God, I don't want to lose my sister. We've been together for so long and I can't imagine losing her." Kagami prayed between sobs "Please God,if you have any place in your heart for two sinful people, please save my sister!"

Konata was then overcome with a feeling of lightness, and noticed the entire room seemed to be illuminated by an unknown light. Then Konata looked to Tsukasa, and was taken aback by what she had seen.

"Ka...ka...Kagami!" Konata stuttered "Look at Tsukasa's body."

When Kagami looked to Tsukasa, she was too taken aback. There, right in front of here, her sister floated only about an Inch above the bed, and the light from the Window landing directly on her face. After only a half a minute, Tsukasa's body then safely landed back down on the bed, and her eyes immediately shot open and she sat up, as if she had only woken from a deep slumber.

"Tsukasa!" Kagami screamed as she ran forward and hugged her sister as tightly as she could.

"Sis, I'm so glad to see you again!" Tsukasa cried hugging her sister back

"It's a Miracle!" Kagami cried into her sisters shoulder

"No..." Konata said staring at the sisters "It's the power of Jesus Christ, the ability to heal those in need, even from beyond the grave."

**Man I'm bad at procrastinating. -_- I got this finished, oh ya know, a half hour before I had to go to bed, so yeah I wish I hadn't been so lazy yesterday, because I don't know why I thought I would have time to write this up today with all of the family things I had to do, and also go to Church this morning, so I was too busy to even relax, let alone write this. Well anyways, happy (Very Late) Easter, and I hope you enjoyed this. I had actually planned to write this as a Christmas Special, but I felt it would be more fitting for Easter (Considering it takes place, ya know, AROUND the death and Ressurection of Jesus Christ.) Well anyways, I must keep this short, so Thanks for reading, and I hope you had a happy Easter and expect more chapters out sometime soon. I'm thinking of updating Quarter Life next, but I don't know, I might do a different one. I also have a new mini story I have typed up (One that even AC doesn't even know about MWAHAHAH HAHAHA HAAH HAH*Cough cough* DANG IT I thought I was over that.) and it shall be very interesting, look forward to all that stuff later on. Bye!**


End file.
